Cops and Spaceships
Cops and Spaceships is a Guardians of the Galaxy fanfiction written by MermaidatHeart. It is the sequel to Cops and Robbers, and like it's previous story, it revolves around Adam Padyao and Lori Agner. In Cops and Robbers, a young man named Adam Padyao set out to find out who was vandalizing newspapers. He found that it was his ex-girlfriend, Lori Agner, and that while he'd taken the good guy route, she'd taken the bad guy route. To make matters worse, they encountered a blue alien lady's hologram of herself, and were expelled from both their schools. They both made the biggest mistakes of their lives. Forced to turn to Rhomann Dey and Nova Corps, Adam and Lori must put their differences aside, as they gain three more allies: three teenagers in juvie that also have superpowers. Their names are Evan Lambert, AJ Clagett, and Seth Treasure. Together, Adam, Lori, and these other three teenagers team up to become the Galaxy's Junior Guardians. They each replicate a member of the yet to be formed Guardians of the Galaxy. Evan represents Drax, Lori represents Gamora, AJ represents Rocket, Seth represents Groot, and Adam represents Quill. Unfortunately, certain things come with a price. Adam's best friends, Britni Kendall and Mikaela Franks, have stopped talking to him. Lori is haunted by what her uncle told her when expelling her. Evan feels like a fifth wheel on a four-wheeler bike. AJ can't stand the Guardian he replicates. Seth is crushing on one of Lori's friends, but he's not sure how to talk to her. But, of course, their personal thoughts are the least of their problems. *My Life Turns Upside-Down (Prologue)-Narrated by Adam *Our Car Gains Jet Packs-Narrated by Adam *I Get Fried By My Uncle-Narrated by Lori *A Vacation With Laser Keyboards-Narrated by Lori *We Make a Truce (Never. Again.)-Narrated by Evan *Life is a Bitch-Narrated by Evan Jack16.jpg|Adam Padyao Lori20.jpg|Lori Agner Evan02.jpg|Evan Lambert AJ Clagett.jpg|AJ Clagett Seth03.jpg|Seth Treasure Beth20.jpg|Beth Legon Jade20.jpg|Jade Maack Erin21.jpg|Erin Traum Rhomann.jpg|Rhomann Dey Irani Rael.png|Irani Rael Ronan.jpg|Ronan Nebula CAS.jpg|Nebula Katharyn Mahlendorf.jpg|Katharyn Mahlendorf Brice Barmashi.jpg|Brice Barmashi Daine Sulzberger.jpg|Daine Sulzberger Shona Sulzberger.jpg|Shona Sulzberger Vincente Sulzberger.jpg|Vincente Sulzberger Yondu Udonta.png|Yondu Udonta Garthan Saal.png|Garthan Saal Broker.png|Broker Kraglin Obfonteri.png|Kraglin Obfonteri Galaxy Supernova.jpg|Galaxy Supernova Amber08.jpg|Britni Kendall Addison31.jpg|Mikaela Franks Thanos.png|Thanos Gamora.jpg|Gamora Rocket.jpg|Rocket Groot.jpg|Groot Star-Lord.jpg|Star-Lord Drax.jpg|Drax Most of the cast members reprise their original roles from the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy. In addition, the South Korean girl group Girls Generation makes an appearance as Galaxy Supernova, and Stan Lee is set to briefly appear as a To-Be-Confirmed character. *Adam and the rest of the characters will find out their true origins. **One character will be a Krylorian. **Another one of the characters will be a member of the Kree. *One secondary character will not survive the whole story. *Adam will make many references to characters portrayed by Chris Pratt besides Quill, including Owen Grady, Emmet Brickowski, and Andy Dwyer. CAS Cover BEFORE.png|The teaser cover made for Cops and Spaceships. Space Inverted.jpg Space Junk.gif Space.gif GS Promotional.png Adam CAS.gif Lori CAS.gif Evan CAS.gif AJ CAS.gif Seth_CAS.gif Humanity Removal Chamber.jpg Adam Nonhuman Vision.jpg Hazel in Adam's Vision.jpg Inside Rhomann's Car.jpg Juvenile Detention Center.jpg Private Spaceships.jpg Earth From Space.jpg Lori L.O.K.I Academy Helicopter.jpg Richard Agner.jpg Lori Bag.jpg Lori Going Up.jpg Lori Nova Corps Aura.jpg Light Trail.jpg Xandarian Spacecraft.jpg Hand Scanner.jpg Projected Keyboard.jpg Erin talking to Lori.gif Xandarian Touchpad.jpg Bar on the Wall.jpg Beth and Lori examine.jpg Tumblr nipd84v8wc1qfv89lo3 r2 250.gif GS Turn Around.gif Jade Lori and Beth in crowd.jpg Seth Disappointed.jpg CAR Villans Chat.jpg Adam does a Cartwheel.gif Beth miserable.gif Category:Fan Fiction Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Stories Category:The Galaxy's Junior Guardians Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Roleplay Category:PG-13 Rated